


Idelia

by Rennajade



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, bechloe brotp, becissar - Freeform, becommissar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennajade/pseuds/Rennajade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luisa leaves on DSM business and Beca gets bored without her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idelia

**Author's Note:**

> It's one in the morning I'm so sorry if there are typos lol

Two weeks.

Luisa had been gone for two whole weeks, and Beca was bored out of her mind. Not just bored – lonely. She missed having the blonde giant to cuddle up to at night. She could feel her sleep schedule getting screwed up. She had gotten so used to being able to curl into her German beauty to sleep that it was so weird to sleep in their bed without her. It was unsettling, and even when she did sleep, she wasn’t sleeping well.

It was four in the morning and she probably wasn’t going to be able to get back to sleep any time soon. With a huff of annoyance, she sat up from the couch she had attempted to crash on and went to make coffee. She grabbed her phone off the table on her way and, once she had coffee in hand, send a snap to Luisa. _Guess who’s up early again?_

Immediately after, she sent the a capella leader a text. _Miss you babe. It’s weird not having you here. Coffee is not a good substitute._

It was eight a.m. in Germany but knowing Luisa, she wasn’t awake yet. The woman slept more than Beca, and considering she was a night owl at heart, that said something.

She received a reply two hours later of Luisa with her own coffee, hair in complete disarray and wearing the expression of sheer exhaustion. _Meine Maus, shouldn’t you have been asleep?_

Beca sent her a face. _Maybe. Whatcha gonna do about it?_

A pouty face came back and the brunette groaned at the adorable expression. Luisa needed to get her ass back home. _I can’t do much from Germany, libeling._

_I know :(_

Around eight, Chloe showed up unannounced on the porch. The redhead rang the bell relentlessly until Beca finally groaned and went to let her in, very unamused by the ginger’s antics. “You know, I _was_ coming.”

The older girl rolled her eyes. “Whatever. You could’ve still been asleep. Speaking of which, have you even slept?”

“What? Of course I have. Why?”

“You look like shit? Like there are bags under your eyes, Beca. What’s up?” When her friend slumped and didn’t reply, she figured out for herself what was wrong and made a soft sound of understanding. “Ohhhh, you’re pining over Kommissar, aren’t you?”

“I am _not_ pining,” Beca groused back. “I’m just… not sleeping as well without her. That happens when you share a bed!”

“Uh-huh… Well, we’re going out.”

The music producer groaned. “Do we _have_ to, Chlo? Come on, I have movies, we could stay in.”

The redhead gave her a pointed look. “ _No_ , we are not watching movies. You’ve been in here for like a week. You need sunshine! And human contact! And probably some exercise because you’ve probably been a huge lump. Not that that’s unusual.”

“You’re a lump,” Beca retorted, immediately regretting the dumb reply.

Chloe grinned. “My lovely lady lumps?”

Her reply came in the form of a pillow flung across the living room at her face.

 

* * *

 

The drive to wherever-they-were was long and full of potholes. Beca couldn’t even try to sleep because she would whack her head on the window every five seconds. The ex Bella-leader settled for listening to music and talking to Chloe in alternating spurts.

When the car finally rolled to a stop, Beca stared blankly at the building they had parked at. She registered the sign and the setup and the fact that animals were visible, but still had to ask, “… Where are we?” shortly followed by, “Why are we here?”

Her red-haired friend grinned. “Clearly you need something to buffer that void Luisa’s left in the what, two weeks she’s been gone? So, you’re getting a pet. I don’t care what it is but I would say cat or dog if you want to cuddle it.”

“This really isn’t necessary…”

“I know! Have fun with the cats. I’m gonna play with puppies!”

Before Beca could get a word in edgewise, the redhead bounded off to what must have been the dog section, leaving her friend alone with a multitude of cats. The building was an outdoor building with a mesh roof with… tarp? Was it tarped? It looked like it was tarped. They must’ve had pretty awful funding if they couldn’t even build a real roof for the “cat house.”

She was not getting a cat. Absolutely not. They didn’t need a cat; someone would have to come feed and play with it if they went on a trip. It would cost more for food – what even was the best food? Probably not the grocery store stuff. She vaguely remembered someone –probably Benji– going on a rant about additives and by-products or something.

And she didn’t need a cat. She was Beca-effing-Mitchell. She could suck it up for another two weeks before Luisa returned.

Unfortunately, she didn’t leave the cat house fast enough.

A light cream, medium-haired cat sauntered up to her. Grumbling, Beca crouched and held her hand out for it. It sniffed her fingertips, then proceeded to rub its cheek on her hand and weave itself around her legs. It was a huge cat, easily bigger than any of the others in the cat house.

And then it looked up.

Piercing, sky-blue eyes watched her, and that sealed the deal.

She went to find Chloe, pointed out the cat, and immediately decided she wanted it, on one condition. Chloe was taking her supply shopping. The least she could do was welcome the fuzzball home.

Luisa liked cats – Beca had several fond memories of her pausing in the middle of the sidewalk to pet a friendly cat and coo lovingly at it. It was beyond amusing to watch her giant German goddess transform into a baby-talking sap in the presence of animals. It was ridiculous and Beca loved her even more for it.

They came home with a cat carrier, food, grooming supplies, nail clippers (you could clip a cat’s nails?) flea prevention, treats, at least five toys, a bunch of scratch-pads and posts, an entire cat tree, two litter boxes, and a kitty vest harness and leash. If Beca could get her to walk on a leash that would probably be the highlight of her life.

 Then it was time to give her a name. Beca spent a solid two hours rattling names off to the cat, waiting for her to response to something. She was about to give up when she said over her shoulder, “Idelia!”

The soft pattering of paws told her that was the right name, and the cat hopped up in her lap, seeking affection.

“Idelia it is. How pretty.”

It turned out that Luisa’s trip was cut short. The person she intended to meet with to discuss DSM’s future had to postpone everything and had told her that the earliest he could get her in would be at least a month away. Pieter had volunteered to go in her place, and a grateful Luisa caught the first flight back to her little _Maus_.

She did not expect the fuzzy creature who awaited her.

Within a split-second of opening the door, a tony human flew at her from halfway across the house, throwing her arms around the German. “Hey you!” she greeted. “I missed you.” Luisa laughed and leaned down to kiss her.

“I missed you as well, _Mäuschen_. Has my little _Maus_ stayed out of trouble?” she asked, amused, as she moved to set her luggage by the door and envelop the small brunette in her embrace. Beca fell into her arms willingly and the blonde rested her chin atop the brown head of hair contentedly. It was good to be home.

When she opened her eyes, she was airly sure she was hallucinating... until it moved. “When did we get a cat?”

Beca fell silent for a moment. “Uhhh… about four days ago…” Before Luisa could say anything else, she pulled back and pouted a bit. “I missed you, okay?”

The blinding grin Luisa returned with still stunned her. How had she landed this gorgeous creature? How had she actually managed to get and keep such a perfect person? It was a mystery considering how much of an idiot she could be. “What is its… her? His? … name?”

“Idelia. She reminded me of you,” Beca elaborated, smiling. “Chlo dragged me to the shelter because _apparently_ I was moping and she didn’t want that, so she took me to the animal shelter to make me get a cat.

“I see her plan worked.”

“It did. We have a cat. They said she’s about four.”

Luis smiled and scratched the cat’s chin, then returned to her girlfriend. “Little _Maus_ , if you missed me so much, why did you not come with me? Or tell me?” she asked, smiling. “I don’t think a fluffy feline replaces me entirely… and if she does, I must be in trouble.”

The brunette scoffed. “You nerd,” she mumbled before reaching up to kiss the woman again.

“But _your_ nerd,” Luisa murmured, and kissed her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Mäuschen – little mouse


End file.
